


What's In a [Last] Name?

by writingsrus



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsrus/pseuds/writingsrus
Summary: Barba and Benson's wedding is coming up, and Noah has some questions.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	What's In a [Last] Name?

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to my head earlier this week and would not leave me alone, so I wrote this instead of updating Love At First Swipe (I will still update that later this week hopefully). But for now, here's this one shot. It's literally just fluff and more fluff.

"Rafa," Noah said, getting the man's attention. Barba looked up from his phone and smiled at the little boy. "What do you think?" Noah asked, gesturing to the tux he had on. It consisted of navy blue trousers, a grey button down, pink suspenders, and a navy blue waistcoat. 

Barba stood from his seat in the fitting room and walked over to where Noah was standing, holding out his arms for the tailor to measure. The tailor walked away to write the measurements on his note pad, and Noah dropped his arms. "Well, mijo. I like it. But, it's not my decision." He reminded the curly haired boy. 

The wedding was only two weeks away. Barba had wanted Noah to feel like this was his day too, and one of the small ways to do that was letting him pick his suit. Then Rafael would base his suit off of Noah's. Noah turned to look in the mirror and smiled. "It needs a tie." He said, after some contemplation. Barba laughed and placed his hands on Noah's shoulders as he stood behind him. 

Barba took a moment to admire the little boy that he loved as his own son. He had never thought of himself as a father, and yet co-parenting Noah had come so naturally to him. "How about a bow tie?" He asked, after leaning down and pressing a kiss to Noah's curls. The boy nodded enthusiastically, and Barba chuckled at his eagerness. 

The tailor left the room to go find some bow tie options and to find the same suit in Barba's size. Barba thanked the tailor, then returned his attention to Noah, who was fidgeting with the sleeves of his waist coat. "What's wrong, Noah?" He asked, kneeling in front of him. 

Noah sighed before looking Barba directly in the eyes. "When you marry mommy will she take your last name?" He asked, curiously. 

"She's going hyphenate it." Noah cocked his head to the side. "Meaning she'll add my last name to her name. So it'll be Olivia Benson-Barba." He explained and Noah nodded in understanding. It was something Benson and Barba had spent a lot of time talking about. Olivia wanted to take his last name, but she also knew that she had been on the job for two decades and everyone knew her as Benson. So, in the end, she had decided to hyphenate it so she could still use Benson while at work. 

Noah continued to fidget with his sleeves and Barba knew there was still something bothering him. "Talk to me. What's on your mind?" He asked, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Can I do that to my last name?" He asked, timidly. The question took Barba by surprise. He was officially adopting Noah when he and Olivia got back from their honeymoon, but they hadn't ever thought about changing Noah's name. 

"You want to be a Barba?" Noah nodded, and Barba could feel his heart swelling with love for the boy in front of him. 

"All of my friends have their dad's last name, and I want to have my dad's last name too!" He explained, and Barba nodded. 

He hadn't ever realized that something like that had bothered Noah. He knew the boy struggled in the past with not having a father, but as Barba and Benson explored their relationship, Noah gained a father figure, and that alleviated some of Noah's confusion pain. But apparently, not all of it. 

Barba pulled Noah into his arms, holding the little boy close against his chest. "I think we can make that work." He said once he released Noah, "Noah Porter Benson-Barba has quite a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Barba asked and Noah nodded excitedly, throwing his little arms around Barba's neck for another hug. 

\----------------------------

Barba tucked Noah into bed that evening and then made his way to the bedroom he shared with his soon to be wife. A thought that was still hard for him to process. He was going to be married in two weeks. He gathered his thoughts as he opened the door to their bedroom. The door to the ensuite was open and he could see her reflection in the mirror as she took her contacts out. 

"He go to bed alright?" Olivia asked, turning the light off in the bathroom and joining him in bed. 

"Out like a light after one story." Barba said, as Olivia pulled the covers back and slipped into bed beside him. Barba flipped on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. Olivia followed the action so they were facing each other.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "How would you feel about Noah hyphenating his last name, too?" He asked once their kiss had ended. She raised an eyebrow and Barba smiled. 

"He asked during our suit fitting today. Liv, he wants to be a Barba." Rafael said in a moment of shock. The overall emotions just now hitting him. He was convinced the Barba family would end with him, and now, he could pass on his last name. A wide smile crossed his face and he and Liv both sat up completely. She took his face in her hands and smiled lovingly at him. 

"He loves you, Rafa. You're his father." She promised, kissing him tenderly. "I think he should take your last name. It'll give him a connection to you that everyone can see." Olivia said, and Barba nodded, tears escaping his eyes. Tears of utter joy as he thought about his future. 

\-------------------------------------  
"Do you, Rafael Barba, promise to love and care for Noah Porter Benson, as long as you shall live?" Judge Linden asked, and he smiled. 

"I do, your Honor." He swore confidently, holding onto Noah's hand as they stood in front of the judge's seat in the courthouse. Lucia Barba, Olivia, Rollins, Fin, and Carisi were all watching the moment unfold. 

Linden smiled as she turned her attention to Noah. "Alright Noah, are you ready for Rafael to be your dad?" She asked, and Noah cuddled into Barba's side. 

"He already is!" The little boy exclaimed, causing everyone in the courtroom to laugh. 

"Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce Rafael Barba, irreversibly, in all ways of the law, the father of Noah Porter Benson-Barba. Congratulations to you both." She said, and Olivia immediately left her seat to hug both of her men. 

"Daddy!" Noah exclaimed, holding up his arms for Rafael to pick him up. He did so with ease as their friends gathered around them. Olivia leaned her head on Rafael's shoulder and smiled. Her family was complete.


End file.
